


To the Core

by Konbini



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: John extends an invitation, and Arthur accepts.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/John Shelby
Kudos: 19





	To the Core

Arthur hides behind machismo. John's always known it.

Of course - it had taken maturity for John to recognize the nuances. To realize with Arthur, it was false. Different. Different from himself and Tommy, different from other gangsters and their posturing.

Women, for one thing. Arthur talks to an unnecessary length about women. Like an adolescent trying to make his friends think he's experienced. It has that sort of ring to it.

As if that will brand him a 'man'.

As if John wasn't twice as experienced when he was half the age.

John has always been rabid where Arthur's been concerned. That's undeniable. Overprotective, a little, which Tommy calls him on. Although John doesn't agree with the phrase 'panting after him like a dog' he admits the overkill in his immediate, 'you talking about my brother?'.

He almost can't help it.

After the Russians - and Holy Shit that's a nightmare. And a dream come true. - John really can't help it. It just is.

Arthur is...delicate.

There's a sense of rightness that envelops the whole when Arthur is...what he's meant to be. Sweet, a little, and brash but uncertain and soft. Sad, too - after the war. Vulnerable, mostly. John likes to see him exposed and - well, Arthur shouldn't have to hide his vulnerability.

The sense of wrong is just as strong when Arthur isn't quite himself. When he's cracked out on cocaine, exposing himself in a way that'd humiliate him if he was in his right mind, and rutting into women indiscriminately. John is thankful those times are over. Curses whoever introduced Arthur to Tokyo in the first place. He isn't himself on it.

He wouldn't be complaining, he supposed, if Arthur's drug addled mind had found another means of release. On John's dick. But he wipes the thought from his mind.

John can almost respect Linda, because she's almost what Arthur needs. She's authoritarian, in control. She touches Arthur like he's something delicate and John can see how easily it makes Arthur defer to her.

"I cheated on Linda." He says miserably, privately, to John.

Because he knows John will care and that he won't tease him - too much anyway. That his words and feelings won't be dismissed as something worthy of folly as they would be by the likes of Tommy.

Also, John likes to think Arthur trusts him.

"You were under duress." John says back.

Which is true.

John will have the memory of Arthur's stricken face behind his eyes for the rest of his life. Those breathy little moans of his looping continuously like a song.

It's been ages since John's come to terms with the fact that he wants to fuck his own brother.

Still though, the Russians were... if that had been Ada. It's just as bad that it's Arthur, John doesn't not feel that fact at every moment. He almost wishes it were him, just to spare Arthur.

They hadn't hurt him and that's something.

Arthur's bottom lip shakes as he takes in John's words. John takes out a cigarette, lights it, and passes it between them. It's an indirect kiss, of sorts.

"You've never cheated on your wives." Arthur says, face caved with self loathing. "Linda-"

"I'm not better than you Arthur." John says, wraps an arm around Arthur's shoulders, "You're a good man."

"I'm not." Arthur says, stiff jawed. "But this -"

"It's alright, she's not going to find out." John says instead, pulling Arthur closer.

"That isn't the point!" Arthur buries his head in his hands. "You'd never do that to Esme. You never did that to Martha."

John hasn't cheated in the strictest sense of the word, but he's fooled around a little bit, kissed a little bit and emotionally he's been cheating since before his 18th birthday.

The next bit is dodgy.

But what the hell, John thinks.

"I would." He says heavily, after a pause.

"Don't give me that." Arthur says, immediately not believing him.

"Oh believe me, I would." John says firmly, "for the right person."

He's looking at Arthur as he says it, eyes narrowing. Arthur looks up a second later and catches it. Arthur doesn't seem to find any meaning in it.

"You wouldn't. You're pure to the core John-boy." Arthur sighs.

And really - they do everything don't they? The Peaky Blinders. What's one more thing?

So John turns to him, places a hand firmly on Arthur's upper thigh and rubs.

"I'd fuck you," the words surprise even him, "Any day, any time."

"K-knock it off." Arthur says, face beginning to heat.

John continues his ministrations.

"I'd fuck you -" John resumes, words spilling forth of their own volition, "so hard. You wouldn't be able to walk straight Arthur. Another thing, I'd fuck all those worries right out of you. I know Tommy says he'll take care of business, of you. But I'd take care of you Arthur. For real."

Arthur's eyes are big and wide.

He doesn't know what to make of it.

John understands. It's out of left field.

So he gets up and butts the cigarette. Walks off to let Arthur do his own thinking.

Nothing changes right away.

For all of its shockingness Arthur doesn't bring it up anywhere.

He's more self conscious in front of John though. Heats easily, and much. Fidgets and looks like he doesn't know where to place his hands. He doesn't hang all over John like he used to. But - it's the same way he'd acted after their Father ran off with all their money, or that time John had walked in on during a private moment. It maybe only really shows that Arthur is taking it easy on the cocaine. Because on it, he wouldn't care. Wouldn't feel awkward certainly.

So Tommy notices, but he doesn't notice. And John doesn't really care about that anyway.

John feels like a beast, like he wants to hunt his prey and pounce. But it doesn't matter what he feels. Arthur matters. More than likely, things will remain the same and Arthur - sweet Arthur - will just accept it as an aberration.

It's easy enough to put it out of his mind and return to his - frankly - filthy fantasies of Arthur that he's always had to just make do with.

John isn't even hard on him. He doesn't tease him on purpose or pursue him. Instead he keeps a respectful distance and treats him how he always has.

It's when they go drinking next that John's opinion of the status quo changes. It's nothing much really, but somehow it feels like it changes everything.

There's a lot of them, as there always is. But the kids peel off and then Tommy runs out and there's a moment where they're left alone in the back room.

Arthur has chosen to sit on the side farthest from John.

He's a little - well, a lot - drunk.

He's sneaking glances at John, clears his throat and asks John to hand him a bottle that's not empty. Their fingers brush, the contact prolonged and Arthur gulps dully and meets John's eyes.

Like he's waiting for John to do something.

Then the kids are back and the rest of the night is lost to their colorful stories.

John can't stop himself from trying just as much as he can't stop himself from hoping.

"Arthur," he says familiarly, throws his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

And Arthur lets him.

"Let's go out drinking, just the two of us."

Arthur agrees.

It's Arthur's lack of protest that John has got to go on.

He'd rather it a wholehearted yes, John but this works fine too.

They're only drinking for maybe an hour when John suggests they retire.

Arthur gulps his beer down and nods.

It's when Arthur falters in front of the bed.

"John, this isn't-" he says, but doesn't continue.

He looks dismayed, and disappointed in himself.

But that's before John gets his hands on him.

Before John pushes his legs back and fucks inside.

Before Arthur keens and trembles and comes quickly.

Afterward Arthur looks shaken, when he's done looking sated and whole and the glow has worn off.

"Did you like it Arthur?" John asks lowly, "Being fucked by a man?"

John isn't just any man. Arthur would never let just any man. John feels a possessive thrill run through him.

He knows Arthur liked it.

"John." Arthur scolds, scandalized, voice strained. But then he just looks lost, like he doesn't understand how he's supposed to act around John anymore.

And there's shame. Which John had been expecting.

He doesn't share in any of it. Instead he leans back and folds his arms behind his head. Perfectly at ease and it isn't all an act, exactly. He wants Arthur to be at ease in any case.

He wants to fuck him again and again and again.

But he doesn't know exactly how to get what he wants. He's afraid of spooking Arthur.

It's just as well that Arthur gulps unhappily before lying back down in bed. Like he can't help but stay.


End file.
